Young and Reckless
by bv4evr
Summary: Veronica is the newest resident of Riverdale. She notices Betty at Pop's and is immediately enticed. This story is my take on how they strengthen their relationship. There are are a few references to the show, as well as others that are not. Will they make it through people who enjoy meddling into their relationship, personal hardships, and a few emergencies?
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

Before the arrival of the raven-haired beauty, the girl next door lived with pretty much only 3 things on her mind; grades, extracurriculars, and Archie. She lived in a routine that seemed to never change, and she didn't really have a problem with it. As long as she got to the place her parents wanted her to be, everything would be okay. With Polly gone, it seemed like Betty's parents were constantly riding her ass to be everything her sister "wasn't".

Prior to Veronica's sudden appearance, Betty never thought she was anything other than straight. Her parents pushed her to be the perfect girl who found the perfect boy to build a life with so their name could top the Blossom's and be the best in Riverdale. Betty had always been drawn to Archie, he was the boy-next-door who was always there for her and was her shoulder to cry on whenever she needed it. He was perfect, in her eyes. That was, until the Lodge's rolled into town.


	2. Chapter 1: Passing Lights

**Chapter 1: Passing Lights**

 **POV: Veronica**

I didn't like that we were moving to Riverdale. The fact that I had to exchange my luxurious life full of friends, parties, and money for this small town, _everyone knows everyone_ stuff, I wasn't too excited. My mother insisted that we get dinner from this diner a few streets down. I would much rather have the Steak Au Poivre from Balthazar in New York, in fact I had a reservation for tomorrow night. But seeing as I'm now in a completely different venue, I guess I can give it a shot.

It took no time at all to get to Pop's, which I'm not really used to seeing as it usually takes 30 minutes to get an Uber to take me a few blocks over in NYC. Upon walking into the diner, I was actually surprised at how pleasing everything was. For the first time since arriving, I felt like I was at home… After confirming my order with who I'm guessing is Pop, I turned to see two people who were my age. After being introduced to the two of them and exchanging some awkward silences, I thought it was funny how the red haired boy seemed to try really hard to impress me, while the blonde girl sitting across from him practically said nothing. Something about her stirred something in me though, something that I haven't felt in a while. I held everything together as best as I could, well I mean I tried to. A car passed by the diner and lit everything up in a _swoop_. As the light hit Betty's face, her eyes and every streak of blue and green reflected back at me, almost like rough sea in the middle of a storm. I realized I was staring and excused myself, I didn't want to freak out anyone or seem like I was weird.

This was going to be one hell of a place, I could feel it.


	3. Chapter 2: No Air

Chapter 2: No Air

POV: Betty

It's been a few days since Veronica kissed me at the cheerleading tryouts. That entire thing caught me by complete surprise. It technically wasn't my first kiss, but emotionally,  
it felt as though it was. I know to her it was probably nothing, but it stirred something up in me. A warmth spread through me when she kissed me. I knew one thing when we pulled away, I wanted it to happen again, but how could I get this to work out?

* * *

Veronica seemed pretty worried about this English exam we have coming up, we've both been slacking off and joking around during class, which in easier words means that we haven't been paying attention whatsoever. When the bell rings alerting all of us that lunch is over, I luckily get Veronica away from Archie and Jughead. "Do you wanna do something tonight? Well not like do something… Just studying… English… For the uhhh-" I lost track of what I was saying because she bit her lip. "Betty?" V asked, furrowing her brow. "OH uh. Sorry. Studying for English, yeah." I stammer. I feel my cheeks get hot, and I think she notices because she smiles and looks down at her feet, which I love when she does that. She looks up to me slowly and gives me a grin that makes butterflies explode around in my stomach, I suddenly feel like all the air has been sucked out of me. "Oh yeah, of course! My place around 5:30?" V asks as she starts to walk to her next class. She gives me one last smirk and spins away, making her dress twirl in the wind. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," I mumble to myself as I shyly watch her walk away from me.

* * *

My mom isn't too keen on the Lodge family, so it's usually just me going over to V's place instead of her coming over to my place to feel the wrath that is my mother. I stood outside the apartment building for a few seconds while I hyped myself up. "It's just Veronica," I thought to myself. "She's your friend, keep your cool." I could already feel myself blushing, which is just great considering I haven't even made it into the apartment building yet. I don't notice that I'm pacing until the doorman, Smithers, opens the lobby door and questions me. "Hello again, Ms. Cooper," he says. "Veronica let me know that you're coming over. Do you want to go in now or shall I let you be?" I can tell that he's sincerely worried, which makes me feel a little better, as it takes my mind off the beautiful girl waiting a few floors above us. "Thank you, Smithers. I'd love to come in." The elevator ride seems like it goes on for hours. "This is just a study session," I say to myself while awkwardly wiggling around in the elevator. "All you're here to do is prepare for the English test tomorrow. Focus on that and everything will be okay."

As I exit the elevator, I think I hyped myself up a little too much back there because I weirdly feel exhausted, like I spent all my mental energy jumping and pacing around. After being let in by Mrs. Lodge, she directed me to V's room. I approached her bedroom and immediately regret walking so quickly up to her because her bedroom door is cracked open and my dumbass curiously peeks through and sees her changing shirts. She's wearing a white t-shirt bra, similar to mine. I feel my entire body freeze and my face turn into hot fire, ironically. The rest of the study "date" is summed up by me trying to focus on our studies, but I can't help but focus on studying her. This was supposed to help me get better at acting normal around her. But so far, all it has gotten me is being caught staring and a lot of awkward laughing.


	4. Chapter 3: Electric

**Chapter 3:**

POV: Veronica

You know, Betty and I were supposed to have this study session for the English exam tomorrow. I was running a little late because Archie wanted to talk after school about something he deemed important. The boy thinks that just because we kissed once in a closet that it's meant to be. As much as I wish it was that way, it isn't. When Betty and I were studying, I kept longing to get closer to her. I felt like it was really awkward. We weren't playing around like we usually do, which makes me wonder if she thinks I don't like her. I can't help but focus on her instead of this book. It's okay though, I've seen the movie enough to be able to at least get a passing grade… hopefully.

* * *

It's currently 2:48 in the morning. I've been staring at the ceiling since Betty left, which means I've been doing this for 4 hours, 13 minutes, and 57 seconds. I can't help but daydream constantly now. I really want to tell her how I feel, I just don't want to jeopardize our friendship.

* * *

Her lips feel amazing. We're in her bedroom, the walls painted a light pink color with mood lighting set by her nearby vanity mirror. My hands tangle through her hair, a part of me wants to lose all control and show her how I desperate I feel for her. Instead, I choose to be gentle with her since this is the first time we're doing this. Her touch is passionate and full, like this is all I'll ever need for the rest of my life. I'm so content in this moment, I never want it to end. I feel her other hand playing with the hem on the bottom of my shirt, she tugs lightly. I lift my arms up as she lifts my shirt off of me. I feel a sudden rush of cold air hit my body, which increases my adrenaline. "I love how slowly we're taking this," I think to myself. "It's almost like it's a dream." Seems like i jinxed it because as soon as the thought crosses my mind, she slams me on her bed and straddles me. She reaches to the bottoms of her shirt and takes it off, revealing a dark purple bra that is lined with lace. She gives me this electric and sensual smirk that sends electricity soaring through my veins. I try to sit up to kiss her, because I can't take being away from her any longer. "Not so fast, love." she exclaims. She shoves me down and reaches behind her and unhooks the back of her bra. As she takes it off, my phone alarm jolts me awake.

* * *

It took me a lot longer than usual to get out of bed, mostly because I had to convince myself that seeing Betty in real life was better than seeing an imaginary scene play out in my dreams. I tried my best to look good today. Betty said that I look really good in dark blue, so I decided to wear a tight fitting navy dress so she'll hopefully notice me today.


End file.
